<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe I'll Be Okay by Flame0515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714941">Maybe I'll Be Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515'>Flame0515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Helena gets closure and can start the next part of her life, Helena's life through the years, I love Helena too much, it's Helena/Dinah if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Bertinelli reflects before entering the next, better phase of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli &amp; Cassandra Cain, Helena Bertinelli &amp; Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Helena Bertinelli &amp; Renee Montoya, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe I'll Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen this is the first thing I'm posting so bare with me.<br/>I really love Helena and wanted to write about her so this is what happened.<br/>I don't really know Helena's age so I kinda guessed at point- just ignore it lol<br/>Feedback is much appreciated!<br/>Also I'm sorry it's so short :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena didn’t hold onto too many things. She just wasn’t that type of person. Then again she didn’t have too many things to hold onto in the first place.</p><p>Once upon a time she had tons of things, seeing as her family was rich. But then her family was ripped away from her in an instant and she was forced to leave it all behind. </p><p>The only thing Helena had kept from back then was the little, purple toy car. She learned quickly that it made for a good distraction and kept it on her at all times.</p><p>Once in Sicily, a young Helena grieved. She grieved the loss of her family and the loss of everything she had ever known. And after her grief came the rage. She was so mad. So mad that these men felt it necessary to come into her home and kill every Bertinelli. Except her of course. Which was probably the worst part. </p><p>Although she was young and confused, and didn’t quite understand why those men had done what they'd done she decided to make it her life’s purpose to avenge her family. And when she decided that she drew a picture. A child’s recreation of the men she would one day kill. Helena kept that picture with her her whole life. It was a promise. To do what needed to be done. </p><p>And then she got to work.</p><p>Helena trained. Hard. Everyday.This training is what turned her into the killing machine she is today. </p><p>On her 18th birthday she was given her very own crossbow. Not a practice one or one that belonged to someone else. It was her very own. Helena cherishes that crossbow. She keeps it in top=notch condition and has never used anything else. </p><p>Four years later she was deemed ready and Helena set off back to Gotham for the first time in years. She had work to do.</p><p>Finally.. Years after the death of her family Helena killed the men who had done it. </p><p>But she didn’t get much time to feel accomplished because not even five minutes later she was killing dozens of men alongside three other women and a child they had to protect.</p><p>She liked them. Dinah, Renee and Cass. She was pretty fond of Harley too, no matter how insane. </p><p>She got her money back and founded the Birds Of Prey.</p><p>If she’s being honest? This was the first time she had been truly happy in a long, long time. It was nice.<br/>
Helena finally settled down somewhere. An apartment where she and Dinah and Renee stayed and used as a base of operations. </p><p>The toy car didn’t go everywhere with her now. It stayed on her dresser. As a reminder of where she came from. And of course, as a distraction if she ever needed it. The picture was neatly tucked away in a drawer in her nightstand.</p><p>She got a new crossbow. The other one was now displayed in her room. It had too much history. And getting a new one? Retiring her old one? It just felt.. Right. She couldn’t really put words to why.</p><p>These things were now in her room. In her apartment. In her home. Something she hadn’t had in a long time. </p><p>Dinah showed her a lot of what she’s missed. Dinah took her places, did things with her, helped her try new things. Dinah made Helena happy.</p><p>Renee and Helena had a quiet respect for each other and sometimes, if she couldn’t sleep, Helena would join Renee in the living room for one of her cheesy cop shows. Renee was almost always there. They never exchanged a word.</p><p>Harley came by often with Cass. Sometimes Cass spent the night. Sometimes, if you paid enough attention, you could tell that Harley really cared about Cass. It was nice to know Cass was actually being cared for.</p><p>Once a week they would have dinner at Helena’s apartment like they were a.. Like they were a family.</p><p>And yeah- that’s kind of what they were. </p><p>A really fucked up family, but a family nonetheless. </p><p>Helena was never happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>